Governments
A basic explanation of "Governments" and which are available. Governments When you first join a game, (and it is over and a new round started) you can choose between 6 "governments". The government selection screen (shown below) shows the Government Traits, their descriptions on the bottom, and the player's win number for each government. If the player wins with allies the win is divided by how many people participated in the ally. The governments are: Fascism, Communism, Dictatorship, Republic, Anarchy, and Democracy. Outlines Five points earns a red outline for a government and twenty points earns a gold outline. You get 0.3 points for winning in an alliance of 2, 0.5 for winning in an alliance of 1, and 1 point for winning by yourself. Obtaining a gold outline makes a player eligible to become a main player in the Control RTS group. What Can They Do? All governments should be balanced, but due to there not being a game mechanic yet for abandonment and diehard, both communism and fascism have a large upper hand, that being said, the other governments can still be weilded effectively by any talented player, especially if you have the personality to match the government. Each government has a unique set of Government Traits that set weaknesses and strengths for each government. Each government has strategies that work well for them and others that don't. Anarchy: You have 5 units maximum, and 20 buildings maximum. Everything you sell is only 40% of it's worth. (like all the other governments except Fascism) Your income is changing constantly by your population amount. (swaying income) Unit cost is 40% more expensive (freemarket 2x). This is a completely defensive government, if you get in a war early on, you're doomed, so its recommended to boost your tech as quickly as possible, so that you can get defensive buildings set up. When going to war, never go for a long drawn out war, make sure you can kill in one sweep, otherwise the cost of more units will injure you badly. Communism: You can make up to 10 units maximum (max population +5), and 20 buildings. The unit cost is cheaper, but when you sell something, it is only about 40% of the full price. (like every other government, except Fascism) About 7 - 13 people have this as Golden. Units are 20% times cheaper to make (socialism 2x). When your troops are outnumbered, they retreat. (Abandonment). This is a good government for hack and slash fighting, build a large army really quick, and try to mow down everyone else before they can get a start, if they do, your lack of tech will inevitably kill you. Democracy: You have 5 units maximum, and 20 buildings maximum. Everything you sell is only 40% of it's worth. (like all the other governments except Fascism) Your income is constantly changing by your population amount. (swaying income) When your troops are heavily outnumbered, they retreat. (Abandonment). This is mostly a defensive government, your prefence should be building a city, mostly out of nuclear plants, as this government, you should never neglect your population, you need it for your income to remain constant, but as a general rule, the size of your city will swade most people from attacking you, if you play your cards right and unlock turrets before they come knocking. Dictatorship: You have 10 units maximum (+5 MaxPopulation), and 20 buildings maximum. Everything you sell is 40% of it's worth. (like all the other governments except Fascism) You can gain 10% of your opponent's unit worth when defeated. (Empire). This is a good government for starting out, it is halfway on the fence of being defensive and offensive, leaning slightly towards offensive, since it has the least number of odd traits, you can really head either direction with it. Fascism: You can make up to 5 units maximum, 20 buildings. The unit cost is more expensive (than communism), but when you sell something, it sells for about 90% of the full price.(liquidation) You can gain 10% of your opponent's unit worth when defeated. (Empire). This government is good for rapidly expanding when a void exists, and opressing the weak, against a full army, it is usually best to bide your time and improve tech, or build a larger army of your own, because of the initial 5 unit handicap when versus the other offensive government types. Republic: You have 5 units maximum, and 20 buildings maximum. Everything you sell is only 40% of it's worth. (like all the other governments except Fascism) You can gain 10% of your opponent's unit worth when defeated. (Empire) Units are 20% more expensive. (freemarket) When you are heavily outnumbered, your units fight 1.5x harder. (diehard). This is a good government for building a small army, then focusing on the tech rush, if you have to go to war, you aren't too disadvantaged, but your real benefit is in claiming land slowly, and holding out on it.